


Lessons in Dexterity and Self Control

by 7layers



Series: Untouchable [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Dates, F/M, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, More Fluff, Other, Very Roughly Canon-Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7layers/pseuds/7layers
Summary: You and Iwai make a promise to look out for each other before you go out on a date to the planetarium.





	Lessons in Dexterity and Self Control

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i just blitzed through persona 5 even though it's finals week so have this before i die irl on campus  
> this is technically a two-parter but i thought the first part was too short to just have on its own so here you go
> 
> as always, feel free to leave me any feedback or constructive criticism! thanks for reading this far, i really appreciate it! you're more than welcome to hit me with suggestions too if there's something in particular you'd like to see, i'm pretty open

Being a glorified janitor was fine and all, but it finally hit you that you'd been working for Iwai through the entirety of summer and you really didn't have any idea about what he was selling. You lied when you mentioned you had an interest in guns, and he knew you were lying, but the two of you never brought it up after he realized you paid more attention to cleaning dust off of boxes than the boxes themselves. But as you dusted, you knocked a book down from a high shelf, a manual for one of the model kits in the store.

When he wasn't watching the storefront or you'd gone home for the night, you knew Iwai tinkered and built model kits from scratch. He didn't talk about it, but every morning when you came in, there was something new sitting on the shelf. It was why the back room always smelled like oil and metal, and even though he kept a window cracked, going in there always made the scent stick on you for the rest of the day. It reminded you of Iwai, though, so you didn't mind.

You flipped through the booklet, thumbing through to see what it took. Did they all have this many parts? And was this one seriously marked 'for beginners'? You stared in disbelief, looking up at Iwai as he lounged behind the glass counter, his feet up where you'd just cleaned about an hour ago.

“Got an interest, kid?” He asked, turning his head to look at you, cracking a small smile. “Was wonderin' when you'd finally try to pick it up.”

Yep, he _definitely_ knew you were clueless when you first walked in.

“It's not as bad as it looks,” he continued, finally taking his feet down and looking over the manual. “This one's a good place to start. You wanna try puttin' it together?”

You blinked, looking up at him. “You have an extra?”

“Got plenty. Might as well teach you about the other stuff we have in stock too. Would you mind stayin' after we close?”

To spend time alone with him? “Of course I wouldn't mind,” you answered, picking up your duster and getting right back to work, the two of you sharing a smile.

 

At closing time, the two of you made your way to the back room, Iwai cranking on a fan so you didn't pass out. He pulled out the box and set all of the pieces down on the work table, laying them out for you to see. He talked you through each part, showed you how to file the metal down, apply the oil and lock the pieces together. You were surprised with how patient he was, even when you made stupid mistakes. He didn't take over for you; instead, he'd tell you how to undo your slip-up and how to avoid it the next time.

You were so deep in your work, you almost didn't notice when the front door opened up. You looked up and found that Iwai was still standing there, turning your head back to see who'd come in.

Thankfully, it wasn't a robber. The kid with floppy hair and glasses who usually came by was standing there, his hands in his pockets. Iwai clicked his tongue and mentioned that he forgot to lock the door, but he didn't leave your side.

“Sorry. Not lookin' for any help today. Unless you wanna buy somethin'?” The kid shook his head and wished Iwai a good night, leaving the two of you alone again.

“Help?” You asked, your hands stilling. You didn't know how late it was, but given that you'd almost assembled the model entirely, hours had to have passed.

“...He's helpin' me out with a problem. Don't worry about it.” Even though he said so, it was hard not to. If he ran into trouble, why didn't he come to you? Were you not dependable? Maybe you and him weren't close enough yet?

All of your thoughts must have shown on your face, because Iwai reached for you and stroked your hair. “...You're worryin' about it. It's somethin' you wouldn't want any part in. Somethin' I don't want you to get involved with, so don't even start.” He sighed, turning to face you head on. “I told you I used to be yakuza. Some of those guys...won't let me be. I don't want you to get yourself hurt or wrapped up in any of this, so I didn't mention it. Sorry.” He adjusted his hat, flicking his lollipop around in his mouth. “That kid's got some kinda...penchant for danger. Just hops right into that kinda thing without takin' no for an answer.”

You weren't sure what to say. You looked down at the model on the table, the parts in your hand. He just wanted to keep you safe. He wasn't trying to keep secrets from you, he just didn't want you tangled up in the mess he'd made for himself.

It was touching, but you still had to do something about this. Was this going on at night after you went home? “Maybe I could stay,” you offered. “I don't want you to go through this alone.” You wanted to be someone he could depend on, someone he could call on for help.

“...” Iwai sighed, though his expression was gentle. “You...kid, I can't keep you here late. You already work from open to close.” Which wasn't really that long, but you did work most of the week. However, you had a solution.

“Just once or twice a week, then. And you can just...teach me about what we have to offer. Just like this.” You gestured to the model, to the tools on the table. Iwai made a face like he wanted to say no, but it didn't take long before he stroked your hair again and smiled a bit.

“Looks like I underestimated you again, kid. You and _your_ ability to take no for an answer. Man.” He sighed again, taking his hand off of you and picking up a tool from the table, handing it to you. “Fine. Just once or twice a week. We have a lot to go over anyway.” He teased before he sat down again, giving you more instructions on how to construct the gun. When you finally finished it, you hopped up and threw your arms around him, thanking him for his help.

He picked up the gun and turned it over in his hand, muttering, “...We really do have a _lot_ to go over.”

\----------

As you fitted a bulletproof vest over a foam torso, tightening the straps just as Iwai showed you, you realized you hadn’t gone out anywhere since your date at the diner. Just spending a night out together would have been fine; you spent nearly all of your time together at the store, but it was as quiet and easygoing as you’d ever seen it, even after you made your offer to help him keep watch. You’d been looking into it, trying to find a place where the two of you could go together. Somewhere close to the train station so it would be easy to get back home, or back to your place if you made that decision.

Since your slip-up the last time, you’d gone shopping and picked up a few things: condoms, lubricant, and a couple of other things. Even if nothing happened after your date and it was _just_ a date, whenever you invited him over with the intention of spending the night, you’d be ready for it.

Part of you hoped he’d actually _stay_ the night with you. Your bed wasn’t that big, but it wouldn’t hurt for both of you to leave from your place, would it? If it was clothing he was worried about, there was a laundromat nearby, but sometimes it seemed like he wore literally the exact same clothes every day. You wondered if you could open his closet to find rows upon rows of blue jeans and black sweaters.

The thought made you smile. Even if it was ridiculous, it was very, _very_ him.

  
It was halfway through the day and you still tried to remember all of the places you'd looked into, all of the brochures you'd looked into during your downtime. Most venues were a little out of your price point (while Iwai was pretty generous with your paycheck, you still had bills to pay), except for one in particular that stood out.

“Iwai-san,” you called, after the single customer who was milling about left. It was slow, just like always, the autumn chill starting to set in. You looked back at him, surprised to find that he met your gaze, even as you stood up on your toes to dust the top shelves again. He looked at you expectantly, like he was hoping to talk to you. For as much as he gave you a hard time for not ever speaking to him, he really was just as bad at it as you were.

“Are you free tonight? Maybe we can go out somewhere?”

His expression softened, a small smile lightening up his face. “Sure, kid. Where did ya wanna go?”

“C-Can we go to the planetarium? They're open pretty late, so I'm sure it'll be fine if we go after closing. If you, um...want to go, that is.” Though you knew you shouldn't have, you felt embarrassed asking for something like this. Going out for dinner was fine, but he already called you 'kid'. The last time you'd been to a planetarium, you really were a child; there's no way Iwai wouldn't see something like this to be a bit childish as well.

At least, that's what you thought. Rationally, you knew that he wouldn't say no if that's what you wanted – and he certainly didn't say no. If anything, he seemed to be interested in the idea, mumbling about how he'd never been to a planetarium before.

“Just try not to show me up too much, kid. I don't know much about stars.”

  


In the end, he decided to lock up the store a couple of hours early since the day was painfully slow. You found a brochure at the train station – the one you'd taken before – and made sure you were both going in the right direction before you hopped on the train.

Unlike last time, there wasn't this tension between the two of you, the heady desire from both of you that made your head spin. You were thinking clearly, even with Iwai pressed right up against you, your legs tangled with each other as you bumped along on the train. Your hands held onto each other tightly, even if you didn't speak. You didn't feel like you needed to.

You led him to the planetarium, following the brochure to the letter before you ended up at your destination. After buying both of your tickets – you made sure you pulled out your wallet before he did, since he bought you an umbrella after your date at the diner – you took your seats next to each other, looking up at the pitch black screen above you.

“...Hm. Not bad, kid.” The lights came on slowly, illuminating the planets and stars. “...Lots of couples here,” Iwai said softly, making sure not to talk over the narration. “Lots of kids too. I wonder if...Kaoru would like this place.”

You reached for his hand, holding it tightly as you nodded once. “I'm sure of it,” you whispered. “I don't think it's too late to take him.”

Iwai hummed, looking down at your hands before he tipped his head up to look at the display. He smiled again, tilting the white stick against his lips. “Maybe you got a point. I'll see if he wants to come sometime.”

Someone shushed the two of you with a hiss. Your free hand moved to cover your lips, quirked up in a teasing smile. He chuckled softly and shook his head, though he seemed captured by the display for the showing.

 

When it was over, you walked out with him, still clinging onto his hand. “What did you think?” You asked, a grin on your face. “Did you like it?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it was nice, kid. Thanks for taking me.”

“You're welcome! I figured it was the least I could--”

Before you could finish speaking, Iwai pulled you toward the side of the building, tugging you up toward him for a kiss. He kept his grip on your hand, his other arm sliding against the small of your back. Though your head was spinning already from him leading you around the planetarium, the feeling of his gentle lips on yours, laying on a multitude of 'thank you' kisses made your knees buckle. Just from his kiss, you wanted to pull him in and bring him closer, to feel his body against yours again.

You hadn't realized you were this starved for his touch.

While he finally removed his lips from yours, his hands didn't stray, still holding you tight against him. You choked out, somehow, the rest of your sentence. “...t-the least I could do.”

He laughed, giving you a quick peck before he slowly released you. You didn't want him to let go, still keeping your hand in his while you placed your arm at his back, underneath his coat. You felt your face warm, even under the chilled wind.

“Iwai-san,” you said, gathering up the courage to ask him over again. You told yourself you would be fine with just this, _just_ going on a date, but whenever he touched you, you wondered how you kept your composure around him in the first place. You took in a deep breath and looked up at him, though you almost choked and gave up your line of thought entirely.

He was smiling. His eyes glinted with a playful light, one that told you he knew _exactly_ what you were about to ask. He was teasing you, trying to urge you to press on and find the guts to spill your question. While it was endearing to know he wanted to be with you just as badly...having him silently prod you like this was almost worse than having him just saying what you wanted out loud.

Still, a warmth bloomed in your chest from it. This was his way of being honest with his feelings for you, as embarrassing as it was.

“Do you want to come over to my place?” You asked him, finally glad to just have it out in the open.

“About time you asked,” he responded, planting a kiss on your forehead. “You looked like you were about to explode, tryin' to stop yourself from askin' me. Kid, you know I'm not ever gonna say no to you.”

Shit. You loved him, didn't you? You knew you did, you knew you wanted to say it, but you still didn't want to say anything too quickly. He liked you, he'd said so, but going out with someone, devoting your time to them, doing anything for you – you know he would if you asked – wasn't exactly love.

It could be. It could have been Iwai's way of showing it.

Still, you wanted to hear him say it.

Before you could say something stupid, you took his hand and dragged him to the train station. Thankfully, it was a short ride, and his hands were on you before you could finish unlocking your front door. You tumbled inside and kissed him, tasting the candy on his lips, feeling the rumble in his throat from his possessive growl, his hands grabbing onto your back. You wanted him on top of you, below you, it didn't matter so long as he was inside you.

But you wanted his heart too. As much as you wanted his body, you wanted him to stay with you, to bare as much to you as you had to him. In your time together, he'd seemed less guarded; he smiled more, cracked a few jokes from time to time. Less awkward silences passed between you, instead replaced by a comfortable quiet. You could feel him watching you throughout the day, but you still wanted _more_.

“Will you,” you breathed, just as you pulled back from your kiss, his head already moving down to nip at your neck. “...stay the night?”

Your words halted him, his hands stilling against your body. He raised his head and took hold of your chin, kissing your forehead again. “...Sure, kid. I'll stay with you. But now you've got to make sure you come in tomorrow, or I'll really give ya a hard time.” He grinned, walking you back toward your bed, his lips on yours again.

You pulled him down on top of you and hooked your leg around him, trying to switch your positions so you settled on him. His brows lifted, his hat knocked off his head, but his hands found the hem of your shirt and started to tug up. Once your shirt was cast onto the floor, you slid his coat off of his shoulders and pulled on his sweater.

About halfway up, you stopped. You realized you should have pieced it together earlier, when he mentioned he used to be part of the yakuza, but that didn't stop you from still being taken aback by a set of intricate, beautiful tattoos that started at his rib cage. As you pulled higher, you realized they were on both sides, reaching down to cover half his chest and most of his arms. No wonder he wore that sweater all the time, even in the middle of summer.

“...Doin' alright, kid?” Iwai asked after your hands stopped again, leaving his sweater bunched up to his collar.

“Yeah, it's just...they're gorgeous.” The dark ink popped out against his pale skin, his body highlighting the art like the white of a canvas. You asked him to take off his coat – which he did before removing his shirt – and stared at his chest while he did, running your hands down the musculature of his pecs.

“What're you doin', kid?” He grumbled as you gripped onto his chest. “It doesn't feel any different just 'cause...”

“No, but I want to do something for you,” you responded, trailing your hands down and feeling over his groin, his cock already half-hard and slowly rising under your touch. “Since you took care of me last time, I...”

“But you did plenty last time,” Iwai said, taking hold of your hips and dragging you up onto the bed properly, keeping you in place on top of him. “Besides, you've got somethin' else on your mind, don'tcha?” He lifted your hips and felt you through your jeans, rubbing against the heat of your arousal. “You want me to fuck you, right, kid?”

Just from his touch, your body jerked, your hips rocking against his palm where he teased you. You weren't sure 'want' was the right word; you _needed_ him to make a mess out of you, to leave you ragged and exhausted, to make you his.

“God, please,” you choked out, your voice already breaking as you tried to press down against him, trying to get him to touch you more, _more_. He grinned, moving his hands along with the unsteady rock of your hips. He trailed his other hand up your spine, reaching up to your shoulder blades before he sank back down, reaching his hand down toward your backside and gripping it through your pants.

“Someone's eager,” he teased as you gave up, frustrated, reaching down and undoing your jeans, trying to get them off your hips as quickly as possible, raising your ass to slide them off. As soon as you did, Iwai's hand slipped into your underwear, tugging it toward him and to the side so he could see all of you, see how much you wanted him. “...Hm. How much do you like this pair, kid?”

You shook your head, swallowing back your desperate pleading to finally rasp, “Don't care about them, please, just _do something_.” Iwai laughed, grabbing them at the back and splitting them like it was nothing. He slid the fabric off of your legs, stroking the outsides of your thighs before laying them bare again, his hands rubbing up to the sensitive flesh of your inner legs.

You could barely move. You didn't have the will – or the want – to fight him as he pulled you up toward him, grabbing onto your backside and moving you around so his head was directly between your thighs. He shifted your hips again, pressing his mouth against your hole while he pressed his fingers inside, and you thought you were going to collapse.

Hopelessly, you gripped onto his hair, holding him in place while you cried out, feeling him spread you with his tongue, his fingers, scissoring them apart to stretch you before he slipped a third one. Carefully, you looked behind you to see how hard he was, to see if you could turn around and suck his cock while he prepared you.

When you glanced back, you were met with your own expression. You hadn't moved the mirror since the last time he came over. You could see Iwai's grip on your ass, your skin paling where his fingers dug in. But if you stayed like this, if you'd done what you planned on doing, you'd have to look yourself in the eye as you choked on his cock. You'd have to watch your lips stretch around him, your eyes brimming with tears and saliva coating your chin from his size.

You didn't think you could handle that. Not on your own. For now, you simply used the mirror to your advantage, making sure you could find the button on his jeans. It was a bit of a struggle to do with one hand, but you finally managed to push down the waistband to his boxers and tug his cock out. He was hard and hot in your palm, slick precum coating your fingers as you stroked him in return.

He bucked up into your grip, fucking your hand slowly while he growled below you, sending a spark of fire down into your belly. You looked around the room to find the bag full of your purchases, thanked your past self for setting them down at your bedside table, and rummaged through it. You finally found the box of condoms, taking both of your hands back to pull one out and unwrap it.

The sound must have caught Iwai's attention. He stopped, tugging you back toward his lap – though he pushed a fourth finger up inside of you. You were having some trouble opening the package with how much your hands were shaking, but you finally managed to get it open just in time to catch his gaze on you.

His grey irises had been all but swallowed by his pupils, his desire clear on his face. He dragged his fingers out and took the condom from you, putting it on himself while he spoke. “...You wanna ride it, kid? Don't wanna go too fast and hurt you. It's a lot.” His eyes didn't stray from your face, even as he pushed your hips back so his cock curved up against your ass.

What you wanted him to do was fuck you down into the mattress, keeping your head pressed down into the pillows so he could plow into you from behind. But like this, you could see his face. You could see what your body did to him, though he'd be able to see everything from you too. At least it was better than turning around and facing the mirror while you did it.

You shivered as you raised your hips, taking hold of his cock. You pressed it up against your hole carefully, making sure Iwai's preparations were enough. You knew they would be, but you almost couldn't believe that you were going to do it. That he was going to fill you and fuck you, take you and make you his.

Your hesitation vanished as soon as you remembered this and you sank down onto him, feeling him stretch your walls right to their limits. He was right – it was a lot. But you were careful, taking him down little by little, keeping your eyes on his as you descended, finally touching your bottom against his thighs.

He looked like he was sweating, biting back curses. His hands held onto your hips, clutching onto your skin firmly. He was holding back. He was about to lose it, just because of you.

Slowly, you placed your hands over his, allowing him to turn his hands around to lace fingers with you. Using his strength as a hold, you pushed yourself up, almost to the tip, before you sank back down again. He filled you up until you thought you couldn't take it, your head spinning as you tried to start up a steady pace against him. Your thighs trembled, your hands squeezing on Iwai's until your knuckles turned white.

You called his name as you moved just a little faster, a little harder with each motion of your hips, your body starting to move on its own. “Iwai-san,” you cried between moans where you knew you didn't have the power to say anything, just barely able to call out his name. You said his name again and he released your hand, tucking an arm behind your back and meeting your thrusts. Like this, you felt his weight pressing into you, his hips meeting your sticky thighs, your entire body trembling.

“You don't gotta call me that,” he groaned through grit teeth, somehow still able to keep his voice steady. You, on the other hand, were falling apart. “You can call me by my name. Only seems fair.”

You were barely able to process what he said, 'Iwai-san' still running through your head. But when he gave another harsh thrust, one that sent a shock through your body, pushing you over the edge, you cried for him, clamping down on him to bring him over with you.

“Mune-san!” You called out, only for him to laugh as he pulled you down toward him, placing his hand on your chin.

“Hm. Not what I was expectin', but I like it. Lemme hear that again.”

You cried his name again, just as he asked, his grip forcing you to look him in the eye as he fucked you. He looked behind you for a moment – no doubt watching your back in the mirror – before he said your name against your lips and pulled you in for a kiss.

You placed your hand on his chest while he kissed you, his tongue opening your mouth as yours flicked clumsily against it, your body shaking as you finally came against him. Between the two of you, you were both drenched with sweat and the mess you'd made, but you didn't want to let go. You didn't want him to stop either, not until he was satisfied.

Iwai pulled back from your kiss, running a hand through your hair. “Kid, you look really tuckered out. You doin' alright?”

“D-Don't stop,” you whimpered, trying to rock your hips against him. Honestly, you almost felt like you were reaching your limit, that you were going to end up sore the next day, but you still didn't want to stop.

“Don't stop? You sure are greedy.” He hummed, lifting you up with his legs and dropping you back down, raising you up like you weighed nothing to him. You could still feel him, his hard cock throbbing inside of you, even if you couldn't do much except for hold onto him and moan his name.

Eventually, just when you were at the point where pleasure was edging into pain, he stopped and exhaled, pulling you in for another kiss. He stroked up and down your back, silently nudging you to release him. You lifted your hips up and let him slip out of you, but you didn't halt your kiss to do so. You'd kept your grip on his hand the entire time. Realizing this, you let him go, feeling him chuckle against your lips.

“...Ouch. You've got a hell of a grip, kid.” He shook his hand out and placed it at the small of your back, keeping his other tucked under your chin to kiss you again. And again.

“You still want to stay, right?” You asked between kisses, only to be met with another one.

“Yeah. 'Course. I said I would, didn't I? Lemme get you taken care of first.” With one last kiss, he rolled out from underneath you and stood up, walking around your room. You sank down into the bed, exhaustion running in waves through your body. When you felt his weight on your bed, he'd picked up a pair of sweatpants and a shirt for you to slip into, as well as a new pair of underwear.

“C'mon. Can't let you sit around naked in your own sweat.”

“Mune-san...” You took hold of your clothes, draping them over your arm, and reached out for him to hold onto. You slid out of bed but you staggered, clutching onto his hand tightly. A steady hand found your back, holding you in place before you toppled over.

“Jeez. You got a bathtub or somethin'?” When you nodded, he squatted down and picked you up, one arm under your legs while the other settled behind your shoulders. You were still holding onto your clothes when he set you down into the tub, running the water warm.

You reached up for his wrist, tugging on it. It was a small tub, one that wouldn't fit the two of you in it comfortably, but he still sighed and offered you a smile.

“You sure?” He asked before you smiled back at him, pulling on his other arm. He settled in behind you, pulling you up into his lap and holding you close as the water surrounded the two of you. When you shut off the faucet and rested against him, he pulled out a washcloth and rubbed a bar of soap against it, dragging it across your arm.

“Kid, this isn't a great situation you have us in. It's cramped as hell in here.” He washed back up your arm and across your chest, leaning down to kiss the back of your neck.

“Well, no...” You admitted, letting him wash down your torso, taking the time to tease your chest a bit before lifting your leg and offering the cloth to you. “But you're here with me, aren't you? That's all I really care about.”

He bent forward and kissed your cheek, taking the washcloth back after you finished wiping down the sweat from your legs. “Sappy,” he murmured, pushing you just a little bit forward so he could wash your back.

Once the two of you were clean, you soaked for a little while longer together until you tugged up the plug in the tub. He lifted you back up again and helped you stand, wrapping a towel around you.

“You can get dressed by yourself at least, right, kid? Or did I spoil you too much?” He huffed, offering you your clothes. You, thankfully, were able to dress yourself, but that didn't stop you from holding onto Iwai when he walked the two of you back to the bedroom proper.

You severely overestimated the size of your bed. You were used to just sleeping by yourself, so you didn't really account for having another adult in your bed. All you could do was crawl onto Iwai, nestling your head against his chest so you'd both fit. Laying on top of him like this, back in your bed, you couldn't help the desire that coursed back through your body, even if you were exhaustion. Iwai, however, stroked your hair and pulled the blanket over top of you.

“Don't get any ideas, now. You an' me both got work in the morning. Next day off, though, if you want me to stay, we can go all night.” He lowered his voice, sending a chill down your spine. “Don't think I didn't see everythin' you bought. I'll make sure we put it all to good use.”

You remembered the rope, the toys, the restraints you'd purchased, all of them hiding in the bag at your bedside. How in the world did he expect you to sleep after that? He chuckled, holding you closer to him, his body still radiating heat despite him only being in his underwear.

“Get some sleep, kid. You look tired as hell.”

Against him with his arm firm around you, you buried yourself against his body and fell asleep easier than you had in a long time. When your phone alarm went off and you finally woke up, Iwai was still sleeping, his arm still loosely wrapped around you. You didn't want to leave his side, but he started to stir, pulling you down for a sleepy morning kiss.

As the two of you got dressed and made your way down to the train station together, you had a feeling that you could really get used to this.


End file.
